1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a new way to send messages and, more particularly, voice-type short messages.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The short message service (SMS) has been realized point-to-point (PP) and for cell broadcast services (CBS) in the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). See the ETSI GSM Technical Specification GSM 03.40 Version 5.3.0 July 1996 and GSM 07.05 Version 5.5.0 January 1998. For a short tutorial on SMS, see “The Global System for Mobile Communications Short Message Service” by G. Peersman and S. Cvetkovic, IEEE Personal Communications, June 2000. A problem with entering messages for transmittal via the SMS is that it often takes too long to create the message. The user has to use a keyboard wherein each key has the capability of entering one of several possible letters of the alphabet which are individually selected by multiple depressions. This can take a long time because it is possible to send more than a hundred characters even without concatenation. With concatenation, a message can be increased much longer to tens of thousands of characters. Such can become tiresome and impractical if extended too long even if using a full keyboard on a personal computer (PC) or personal digital assistant (PDA).